Finding Four!
by MewMarionetta
Summary: My submission for Tomahawk 3.0's contest, O.C. Idol, using my O.C., Tencha!
1. Cafe Mew Mew?

"Setsuna! Setsuna, wake up already!" called a sixteen year old girl. She was banging a brown door, looking very angry.

"Tencha, your sisters very tired. Maybe you should let her sleep." Said Tencha's mother, watching her daughter's attempts to knock down the door. Tencha sighed, and withdrew her hand. She pushed back her short black hair, and then fiddled with the long pieces at the front.

'_Stupid Setsuna, getting my hopes up. She said she'd go out with me, but she's sleeping in today!' _Thought Tencha, cursing her older sister. Her mother looked at her sadly.

"Why don't you get dressed, and I'll try to wake up your sister." Her mother said. Tencha's black eyes went a few shades lighter, and she nodded enthusiastically. Her mother waved her away, and Tencha ran back to her own room, which was on the second floor of there house. She only paused for a second to check herself in the mirror.

'_Arg! Still flat, as always! Suurree, milk will __defiantly __help. Like I'd believe that.' _Tencha thought, looking at her small chest. She looked one more time, and then went up to her room.

Once she got there she smiled happily. Her room was the thing she like the most about the house her parents bought. It was fairly big, but small enough to be cozy. She painted the walls purple when she chose the room, because the colour before was yellow, one of Tencha's least favourite coulors. The room smelt fresh, for she never closed the windows, unless it was extremely hot, or unbearably cold.

Tencha smiled, and headed to her closet. Most of her clothes were very odd, and few of them really matched. She went through them until she found a pair of blue shorts, and a purple sleeveless shirt. She put on her clothes, and went downstairs.

When she entered the dinning room, she was met with the tired face of her sister. While Tencha's hair was black, Setsuna's was dark brown. Setsuna was wearing a white blouse, and a pink mini skirt.

"Bout time you woke up, sleepy head." Tencha said to Setsuna. Setsuna just rolled her eyes, and put her head on the table.

"Shut up, Tench. I was tired. I worked late last night." Said Setsuna, using Tencha's least favourite nickname. The second Setsuna raised her head; Tencha gave her forehead a hard flick. "Ouch! What was that for?" Setsuna cried out.

"That was for calling me Tench. Now, let's eat breakfast, and then go out." Setsuna nodded, and then helped her self to a bowl of cereal.

Once they were both finished, they got their shoes, (Black lace up boots for Tencha and white flats for Setsuna) and caught a bus.

"Sooo, where do you wanna start?" Setsuna asked her sister. Tencha thought for a bit.

"First, I wanna get a snack." Said Tencha. Setsuna looked at her shocked.

"A snack? We just ate!" Setsuna cried out.

"So? I'm hungry." Tencha said, looking at her sister.

"How do you even stay skinny, Tencha?

"Lot's of walking."

"Oh." Setsuna mouthed, feeling a bit stupid. The bus came to their stop, and they got off at a park. Setsuna looked around for a bit, and then spotted a café.

"Hey! I see a café over there!" Said Setsuna, pointing in the direction of a pink café. Tencha faltered at the sight of the café.

"Okay, I know I want to visit every café in the world, but I kinda wanna pass on this one. I mean, it's so… pink!" Tencha said, glaring at the pink building. Setsuna rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on Tencha! It's a café, and cafés have food! Plus, with your ticket, we get a discount on any café we go to!" Said Setsuna, dragging her sister towards the café.

"Oh, please sis, don't make me go. Look! It's called "Café Mew Mew"! That's really cheesy you know. It's probably named after the Mew Mews!" said Tencha looking at the sign. Setsuna beamed.

"Don't say that Tencha! We all know you really look up to the purple girl!" said Setsuna. Tencha blushed bright red. When they entered the building, they were met by a fourteen year old red head. She had chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing a cute red and pink uniform.

"Hello, and welcome to Café Mew Mew. My name is Ichigo, and I'll be your server today." The girl- Ichigo, said, leading them to an empty table. She put down some menus for them. "I see you have a café ticket. That means that every thing on the menu is 20% of, so feel free to get anything that looks good!" Ichigo said, before leaving to serve another costumer.

Tencha scanned the menu, before deciding on getting a blackberry tart and earl grey tea. Looking around, she noticed a girl with dark blue hair in two buns, a girl with dark green hair in a small braid, a young child with her blond hair down, with the ends braided, and a woman with straight purple hair to her waist. Tencha bent over to talk to her sister.

"See! Every single one of them looks like a mew! I'm sure this place is just a fan base, or something." Tencha whispered to Setsuna. Her older sister rolled her eyes.

"Tencha, your way to wrapped up with this thing. I'm sure it's just a fluke." Said Setsuna, before noticing Ichigo coming back towards them.

'_Sure. That's what you think, sis. But I think other wise.' _Tencha thought, glaring at the menu.

"Sorry for the wait. Do you have you orders?" Ichigo asked them, a smile still stuck on her face.

"I'd like a piece of strawberry cheese cake with rose bud tea, and this girl," said Setsuna, motioning to Tencha. "Would like a blackberry tart with a cup of earl gray." Ichigo nodded, and turned to give the order to the baker.

"How'd you know what I was going to order?" asked Tencha. Setsuna smiled.

"I've been your big sister for sixteen years. Of coarse I would know what you like to eat. I also know that you have a crush on Iko who happens to be in his third year of high school, the same year I'm in~" said Setsuna in a taunting voice. Tencha's entire face went red this time.

"Setsuna, I swear, if you tell him-"

"Ya, ya, you'll kill me. I got it. But any ways, don't ya think he's a bit, I don't know, old?" asked Setsuna. Tencha shook her head.

"He's only eighteen! That's two years older then me you know!" said Tencha. Ichigo soon came back and gave them there food.

"I hope you enjoy! When you are done, just make your way up to the cash register." She said in a happy voice. Setsuna nodded and thanked her.

Tencha ate fast, and stood up when she finished.

"Wear you goin', Tench?" asked Setsuna.

"To the washroom." Tencha answered, and then walked to a hall. As she was walking, she heard shushed talking.

'_Hmm… How interesting. Why don't I check it out?'_ Tencha thought, opening a metal door. It opened up to a basement. To men, one had long brown hair, the other had short blond hair, were talking.

"Ryou, this could be dangerous you know." Said the brown haired man. The guy called Ryou nodded his head.

"As long as no body touches that button, we should be safe." Ryou said.

"Umm, you mean that red button here? I think I just pushed it right now." Said Tencha, nervously pointing to the button next to her. Both pairs of eyes were on her.

"Crap!" said Ryou, and then four bright lights shot out.

The last thing she heard before she blanked out was "Damn. Now we have to find four more-"


	2. My love, Iko

Tencha opened her eyes, looking around. All that she could see was black. _'Gah! I better not be unconscious and laying on the side of a road right now. This day keeps getting better and better.' _She thought, trying to see through the darkness around her.

She looked in front of her, and saw a small black form. The closer it got, the larger it was. Finally, she could see a full sized Black Lynx in front of her.

'_Holy crows! I really hope that you can't die in dreams. Wait, do big cats attack humans? Wait, of coarse they do! No wonder I failed geography, or what ever it was called.' _Tencha thought, peering at the animal before her. It crouched down, and then leaped at her. Tencha closed her eyes, preparing for the impact. She felt something weird, as though the lynx went _into _her. She soon felt warm, and started to wake up in the real world.

"-iss! Miss, are you awake." Came a voice from over top of Tencha. Her eyes started to open, blinking back sleep.

"Who, who are you?" said Tencha, seeing the face of the green haired girl. She bowed down, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, miss. We didn't mean to knock you unconscious, but you were having a fit. Not once had I ever seen-" Before the girl could finish her sentence, she was cut off by the blonde guy.

"Retasu, let me explain. She's probably very confused right now." He said. Tencha looked around, noticing the waitress from before, as well as the other waitresses.

"W-where is Setsuna? Where's my sister." Said Tencha, getting angry at the fact that her older sister was missing from the group. The purple haired girl patted her head, trying to make her feel better.

"We told your sister that you fell down the stairs, and was injured. She said she would wait up stairs while we check to see if you have any wounds." She said. Tencha looked at her body, not seeing any kind of scrape or cut.

"I don't have any, so could I go?" she asked, standing up. She the blonde, who Tencha remembered was called Ryou, pushed her back down.

"Not until we can explain. You're a mew, to put it simply." He said. Tencha stared at him, and then punched his stomach.

"How dare you try to trick me? We all know there are only five mews, and I am most certainly not one of them. That was a nasty joke, you know." Tencha yelled. The purple haired girl, and Ichigo, both grabbed her fist, keeping her from inflicting any more pain to Ryou.

"That was true, until you touched that button. I was making it as a test. If I sent it out, for more people would become a mew. I wasn't planning on doing it, but you just happened to hit it. Why did you touch it, by the way?" he asked. Tencha flushed a bit, laughing nervously.

"Well, it was shiny. And I like shiny stuff. So I touched it. How was I supposed to know it was a button?" Tencha asked. Ryou shook his head, gripping the bridge of his nose.

"Anyways, the proof that you are a mew is on your cheek." He said, grabbing a mirror. On her left cheek, there was a star with two fives, one pointed down, the other pointing towards her nose.

"Yes! Finally, I have a real tattoo, and I don't have to keep on sticking on washable ones." Said Tencha, eyes glowing as she looked at the mirror. Everybody around her stared, and she looked down, trying to not attract attention.

"We should probably introduce our selves. I'm Fujiwara Zakuro. The green haired girl is Midowikawa Retasu," Retasu bowed, smiling. "The blue girl is Aizawa Minto," Minto just gave a small humph, and turned away. "And finally the blonde haired girl is Fong Purin while the pink haired girl is Momomiya Ichigo. We are all your fellow team mates." Said Zakuro. Ichigo smiled, while Purin attached to her arm.

"Eh! The Zakuro Fujiwara? The one who is in all the magazines? I'm a big fan!" said Tencha, looking at her idol. Zakuro smiled, while Minto glared. "And you're Miss Aizawa! I love you performances." Minto blushed a bit.

"Why, of course. I am one of the best." Said Minto. Ichigo sniggered at that.

"I'm Shirogane Ryou, and this is Akasaka Keiichiro." Said Ryou. Tencha nodded, memorizing their names. "Now, there are some rules. First, no telling any body you identity. Second, you have to work here, at the café. You work from four to six, and the pay is ten dollars per hour. Third-"

"STOP! You said from four to six! I live on the other side of the city! It takes an hour to get here, and school goes out at three o'clock. I'd have to go to the bus stop right after school!" Tencha yelled, surprised.

"Not my problem. Third, you must go to a mew battle if called. No waiting around, got it?" said Ryou. Tencha glared at him, but murmured a yes.

'_What a jerk. I can't believe I have to work for this guy.' _Thought Tencha. When Ryou turned around, she stuck her tongue out at him. Ichigo and Purin laughed at this, and Tencha swore she heard a small chuckle from Minto.

"Sooo, Mistah Ryo, what's my D.N.A. anyways?" Tencha asked. Ryou sat down and accessed his computer, looking through files.

"Don't call me that ever again, or I'm docking your pay." Was all he said as he was surfing. Tencha rolled her eyes.

'_Can you even dock my pay when I haven't even started working?'_ Tencha thought. Finally, a picture of an animal popped up on the screen.

"You have the D.N.A. of the Black Lynx, as my computer tells me." Said Ryou. Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"Another black cat girl? Doesn't that, like, mean that when we both transform, we'll both have cat ears." Asked Ichigo. Ryou shook his head.

"The characteristics of the Black Lynx and the Iromote Wildcat are different, so you won't be exactly like each other." Said Ryou. Ichigo nodded, relieved. Suddenly, they heard a small voice.

"_Aliens are attacking, aliens are attacking."_ A lillte pink fuzz ball was flying around. Ichigo nodded, and then started to go up the stairs.

"Come on girls, we have a battle to fight." She said. The others nodded, and also started to leave. Tencha fell down, confused.

"W-wait! I have no idea what I'm supposed to do! Plus, Setsuna is up stairs! What am I going to tell her?" Asked Tencha. Keiichiro smiled, and made his way towards her.

"We'll get Ichigo to tell you sister that you already left, and Zakuro will take you through the back door." He said in calming voice. Tencha nodded, tears in her eyes. Zakuro grabbed her hand and took her out towards the back.

"Masha, can you give me her pendent?" Zakuro asked the pink creature. It spit out a pendent, and Zakuro gave it to Tencha. Tencha took it, and then they left.

Once they reached the park, they were met by the other mews, all were transformed. Suddenly there was a flash, and Zakuro transformed as well.

"Z-Zakuro, how do I transform?" Tencha asked.

"Hold the pendent in your hands, and the words will come to you." She said. Tencha did that, and like Zakuro said, she felt like she knew what to say.

"Mew Blackberry, metamorphoses!" Tencha called out. She was engulfed by a warm purple-black light. In a flash, the entire transformation was over, and Tencha stood there in a different outfit. The top was a tube top, and it was black. For knee length pieces, two at the back, two at the front, curved out. She wore poufy short shorts, which were also black. She had a dark purple belt, with a piece of cloth, slightly longer then the shorts, which went over her left leg. The cloth was also dark purple, and had black sequences on it. She wore black knee length boots, with purple laces. Her gloves were dark purple, and went up to her elbows. Her mew necklace was black, and had four ribbons, two black, two purple, that hung from it.

"Umm, why do I have two colors?" Said Tencha, looking at her costume. The other mews shrugged, and went back to attacking.

"Umm, so weapon… Let's think." Tencha murmured to her self. Once again, the words came to her. "Blackberry Scythe!" she called out. Then, in her hands, was a scythe that had a purple handle and a black blade.

Tencha spotted the nearest Kimera Anima, and headed over to help. "Blackberry Sound Wave!" she cried out, attacking the monster. The monster was badly wounded already, so Tencha managed to kill it.

"Thanks onee-chan." Mew Pudding called out to her. Tencha nodded, and then went over to the one near Ichigo.

Once Tencha attacked, she called on Ichigo to finish it off. "Got it! Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo yelled out, killing the Kimera Anima.

"Eh, he, he! My koneko-chan defeated my Animas again, hmm. Oh well, I'll beat you next time." Said a figure, floating from the sky. It was one of the aliens, the one with forest green hair.

"Kish! If you wanna fight, get down here and I'll fight!" Ichigo called up to the figure. Kish smirked, before noticing Tencha.

"Ehh? There's another neko-chan. Oh well, my Ichigo's cuter!" Kish called down to Tencha. Tencha went bright red with anger.

"How dare you! I work four hours to make my self even remotely good looking, you know!" Tencha screamed at him, throwing her scythe. Of course, it missed terribly, almost hitting Mew Mint, who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Hey! Watch it! I am standing here you know." Said Mew Mint. Sadly, her voice fell on deaf ears, for Tencha was huddled in a little ball.

"Does Iko think I'm ugly? What if he does? That would be terrible!" Tencha cried to herself. Ichigo steamed.

"Look what you did Kish! Go away, I don't wanna see you!" Ichigo screamed up to him. Kish cringed, and teleported away.

"Do you like a guy named Iko?" Ichigo asked Tencha. Tencha nodded, and then de transformed. The second she did, she went into her backpack, searching for something.

"Aha! Here it is." Said Tencha, pulling out a photo. It had a boy, dressed in all black, who had dark blue, messy hair. His eyes were also dark blue, and he looked to be the age of eighteen.

"Wow, he's really good looking! Almost as good as my boyfriend Masaya!" said Ichigo, inspecting the picture. Tencha smiled sadly.

"The difference with me is the fact Iko isn't my boyfriend, and probably never will be." Said Tencha, looking at the picture with a love-struck face.

"Don't say that! Okay, from now on, the mews are gonna get this Iko to like Tencha, kay?" said Ichigo, looking at the other mews.

"Okay." Replied the others, in different tones.

"W-wait, Ichigo! You really don't have to do that!"


End file.
